


Castiel's Worst (i.e. Best) Christmas

by jantolover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Rope Bondage, Self-Bondage, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Most children on Christmas morning would become ecstatic, run out of their rooms, wake their parents, and excitedly tear into their presents.That's exactly what Castiel did. Except, when he was rushing his parents down the stairs, he half- believed in the Grinch.Castiel's mother gave the most horrible tragic scream.Everything was gone. Everything. What was left was broken pictures and a few puffs of garland.🎁🎄🎀🍪Dean was ecstatic to spend their first Christmas with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, however, was not.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 48





	Castiel's Worst (i.e. Best) Christmas

Most children on Christmas morning would become ecstatic, run out of their rooms, wake their parents, and excitedly tear into their presents. 

That's exactly what Castiel did. Except, when he was rushing his parents down the stairs, he half- believed in the Grinch.

Castiel's mother gave the most horrible tragic scream. 

Everything was gone. Everything. What was left was broken pictures and a few puffs of garland. 

🎁🎄🎀🍪

Dean was ecstatic to spend their first Christmas with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, however, was not.

"Do you want to make cookies this year, Cas?"

Cas squeezed the phone in his hands. He lowered it enough only to glare at Dean over it.

Dean looked back at their 'Netflix'. Everything on regular TV is Christmas -y, so the couple is probably their best customers this time of year. 

Cas returned to his morning paper. "You ask me that again, Dean, you'll be punished. Now I told you if you want to celebrate that Hallmark holiday, do it with your family".

Dean pouted. "You are my family".

Cas looked up from his phone again. He sighed and set it down. "I'm sorry, Baby. But you know how much I hate Christmas. And you know why".

"I still don't understand why you have to work all day".

Cas shrugged. "I have to. We're behind on some stats, so Naomi is basically drilling it out of me".

Dean looked down and nodded sadly.

Castiel sighed. He stood up and walked to his submissive.

Dean practically nuzzled into the hand on his head.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry, Daddy" Dean whispered. "It's not your fault".

Cas smiled fondly. "I love you so much, Baby Boy".

"I love you too, Castiel".

"I'm tired. Why don't we go to bed?"

Cas stroked Dean's jawline. He kissed the side of his head. "Ok".

😴😴😴😴

Cas awoke on Christmas morning alone. He frowned at Dean's empty side of the bed. Well, at first glance, it's empty. But then Cas noticed the thick green ribbon tied to the opposite bed post.

Intrigued and kind of pissed off, Cas follows the ribbon. He perks up when he finds Dean on the bed, naked except for a ball gag that looks like a Christmas bulb and the same green ribbon along with some red ribbon binding his arms behind his back.

**(obviously not accurate to the story, but....{click and hold image 2 c})**

Cas rubbed his hardening dick through his pajama pants (thank Chuck he slept commando) and moaned. "Present for me?"

Dean nodded and the bell on his collar rung.

Cas bit his lip and started undressing. He went slow, because he knew it made Dean antsy. "Did you stretch yourself for me, Cockslut?"

"Mm hm" Dean nodded and the bell rung again."Good boy. Good boy". Cas finally rid himself of his underwear and stood stark naked. Dean shook his ass tauntingly at the sight.

"A bit antsy, are we? You want me to fuck you, Dean?"

The bell rang once more.

Cas pulled the panty crack aside and gasped at another surprise. He laughed and pushed on the candy cane plug. "You really went all out for me, hm?" Cas slid his other hand up and down Dean's spine.

Dean sighed as the plug was removed.

Cas moaned and Dean heard a slurping noise. "You taste so good, Dean. Better than peppermint".

Dean pushed his hips out and Cas giggled. "Ok, ok. Here we go".

Castiel grabbed his cock and lined up with the gaping hole. He slowly pushed in, little by little until he bottomed out and Dean was letting out small and quite moans. He took that as a sign to start.

Castiel started gently, but soon could not control himself.

Dean whimpered around the bulb and squirmed in his restraints.

Cas moaned and pounded Dean harder.

"Mmm! Hm! Hm! Mmmmmmmmmm!"

Castiel moaned at the tight, warm, soft meat squeezing his dick. "Fuck.... You like that, don't you Dean?"

"Mmhm!" Dean moaned.

"Yeah? You like me stuffing your dirty stocking?" Cas gripped Dean's hips hard and bounced on his ass like a ball.

Dean screamed around his gag.

Cas chuckled. "Really? You sure about that?" He fucked as hard and as fast as he can. "I guess I found your boy clit, huh? You like that? You want it right there?"

Dean whimpered pathetically. 

"Fuck, Dean". Cas was close. "Don't hold back, let me hear those pretty noises. Sing Christmas carols, for all I care, just let yourself go!"

Dean was practically crying, screaming into the gag. Fuck! Fuck!! FUCK! FUCK!!!!!! Every thrust made him closer and closer. 

"You gonna cum, Boy? You gonna frost Santa's cookies?"

"YEFF! YEEhheeFFF!" Dean yells.

"FUCK!" Cas screams. "Wait, Whore. So.... fucking.... CUM WITH ME!"

The couple scream as they cum together hard.

Cas thrusts the last of his cum deep into his lover with slow thrusts accompanied by "ah, ah, ah, ah". He moans for the last time and pulls out, admiring all the cum that leaks and stays inside Dean. He undoes the gag.

"Dean?" Cas pants.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Dean asks tiredly.

"Did I ever tell you why I hate New Year's?"

Dean chuckles.


End file.
